Second Chances
by LuvleeCookieChan
Summary: Moments after Tenten gets engaged to the stoic Hyuga, all is well until a mission changes her life forever. See how she copes with the drastic change in her personal and romantic life as well as the possibility of single motherhood.Eventual nejiten.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Second Chances

Chapter One: Nightmares and Plans

**________________________________________________________________________**

'Marry me Tenten' he said as he pushed forward a midnight blue ring case, in it perched a pure sparkling diamond ring, glistening in all its' majesty. She could hardly speak as she reached out to grasp it with trembling hands, caressing it lovingly and gently.

'Aren't you going to put it on' he said bluntly.

'_Trust Neji'_ she thought, eyes brimming with tears as she slipped the ring onto her finger tentatively.

He was never the most romantic, but this engagement however lack luster was very surprising to say the least. They started off as a team filled with strange bedfellows, a chirpy girl, stoic and taciturn boy and two overly hyper green freaks. Through the years a relationship developed, family relationships and of course a secret romantic one between her and her white eyed team mate. Keeping the relationship a secret and out of the Konoha market gossip was an equally hard task, especially where Yamanaka Ino was concerned. The day they were caught 'sparring' by a blushing Shikamaru and Choji and a loudmouthed, boisterous Ino, the two year secret relationship had come to an end. Despite jokes and cat calls, the rest of the Konoha 11 proved to be surprisingly good at secrets from the suspicious Konoha villagers, well, except Ino, who had to be bribed, thought Tenten with a smile.

'Tenten. What is your answer?' said a voice, breaking her away from her peaceful reverie.

Staring at the sparkling ring enclosing her finger, the answer became simple, obvious even. With a warm smile, her mouth formed the simple syllable he had been long waiting to hear.

"Yes'' was all she whispered as she ran into his arms and locked him in a passionate embrace, crying into his shoulder, sobs of happiness racking her petite body.

Neji held her in an awkward embrace, unsure of what to do he patted her back gently albeit awkwardly.

"I love you Tenten. Never forget that' he whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you to Neji. More than you can ever Know. You never forget that' she replied through her tears.

'_I never thought I'd cry at a proposal. Hell, I never thought I'd be proposed to. Guess it proves I'm really a girl'_ she thought with a smile.

'My life is finally coming around. I'm happy, nothing can bring me down' she thought as she closed her bedroom door with a free foot.

Tenten, the weapons mistress of Konoha was finally getting married to her long time lover Hyuuga Neji.

Screams of terror slashed through the night air, waking Tenten with a start. Flames leaped all round her, with the onomatopoeic clang of metal was almost obscene, breaking the midnight peace of the grassy plain where she lay. With a quick glance, she noticed her comrades were absent, probably absorbed into the vicious battle unfolding in front her very eyes. Grabbing her scrolls with a feverish urgency, she ran wildly into the battle, she ran wildly into the raging battle ahead.

A stab. A punch. A kick. A slash., she goes, with increasing fury, stumbling over the bodies of her fallen soldiers. It was an ambush, instigated by the Sound Village, still bitter about their last surrender to Konoha during the last war. Now the tables were turned completely, Konoha was fighting a loosing battle. Snapping her head back, she quickly assessed the situation: three comrades plus herself left, five dead and one incapacitated.

'_Inevitable-Konoha will loose. But I WILL live'_ she thought while fighting furiously wielding three katana at once in a taijutsu dance of death.

"Haaaaa!!!!' came a foreign roar from her mouth as she buried one katana in an enemy's stomach. She hardly heard the thud of the body, while she swerved on her heel thrusting another into a next enemy's side. On the third swipe a shuriken parried her blow with great force as the two struggled for dominance over the other; a kunai embedded itself in her abdomen. White spots flickered before her eyes, as a torrent of blood flew from her opened mouth. Struggling to maintain consciousness, left hand grips the offending weapon and transfers it to the heart of her enemy.

The two slump together to the ground in the same position they had been standing, except she landed weakly on her knees, and he fell on his stomach, dead.

'_The guy of my dreams proposed to me last week, at the very least I should try making it to the wedding. I wish my team were here'_ she thought, touching the wound gingerly. She was on this mission virtually alone, stuck with comrades she was on simple acquaintance level, but were her friends nonetheless. _'But now they are all dead' _echoed in her mind as she surveyed the battlefield. She could sense approaching familiar chakra signatures. Help would be arriving soon, and this war would be won, she believed, getting up with renewed confidence.

'Well upsy daisy Tenten' she thought while biting her thumb wildly and unfolding her large scroll with great determination. Before she could smear her blood over the scroll to activate a rain of projectiles, a heavy blow struck her behind her head and her world went black.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

'Is she awake yet' asked one voice.

'She's coming through' replied another.

"Tenten sweetie, do you feel okay?' asked the third quietly.

Tenten slowly sat up, using her two bruised arms to prop her up to see her guests. A bolt of pain suddenly shot up her body and her arms and head felt sore and throbbed with a vengeance.

Glancing at the nearby hospital mirror, a pitiful image greeted her. A battered and bruised body, bandages wrapped across her forehead, usurping most of her face. Looking down her small feet were barely visible, both encased in hard plaster casts. Most notably she did a double take when she looked at her face in the mirror yet again. The bandages made it impossible to notice the first time, she grabbed at her hair as a silent scream passed upon her lips.

'Oh God!' she exclaimed as she clutched at her falling strands. Her beautiful hair no longer tied up in buns, but hung loosely around her ears. Her signature twin buns were replaced by a complacent bob. Looking to her left she met only pitying and guilty eyes that quickly averted their gazes.

'Should we tell her' whispered one nurse to another

'No. That shock might give her a relapse' was the reply

'But its' her right to know'

"Yes it is. Someone should tell her'

'Tell me what?' demanded Tenten as her eyes examined each nurse standing before her, none of whom could meet her stare.

"Is there something I should know about?' she asked with no response only a thick deadly silence permeating the air.

In an attempt to make conversation and break the ice she asked 'How'd my mission go?'.

Still, no response.

'Guys, you're creeping me out…' she started, as figures burst open the door, and in came and angry Shizune.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!!YOU ARE THE MOST…' she screamed at the heavens, voice falling as her eyes met Tenten's.

'There's definitely something going on' thought Tenten worriedly 'Even Shizune-san? Maybe I failed my mission'

'Did you tell her?' Shizune asked in an oddly soft voice.

'No. I will now' replied Sakura in an equally soft demeanor. Facing her target, she began in a soft voice 'Tenten…'

'You have to listen to me' she began slowly 'None of this is your fault and we still love you, me, the rookies, your team and Neji. No one blames you, not even the Hokage, okay…' she said intertwining her hands tightly with the young girl's.

'_Sakura's crying?'_ Tenten thought as she examined the girl who held her hand, sitting on a small wooden stool beside her bed. Everyone had left the room except Shizune who cradled her head in her arms, leaning against the wall for support.

Heaving a sigh, brown eyes met green and she replied 'I promise I won't get mad Sakura. Please tell me. I beg you'. Though she wanted to know the truth, she was deeply scared to hear it, somehow knowing that her life would be changed forever.

Sakura breathed in heavily and continued through her tears 'You were ambushed at Kikyo Pass with your squad by the Grass Nins. The battle you woke up to was merely a genjutsu under which you were placed, you fell into it the minute you ran into battle…' she trailed off.

'How can I be so stupid!!' Tenten cried angrily beating her mattress with her fists with suppressed frustration. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly registered the news. _Another failed mission_ she thought as she grasped fistfuls of the bedspread. _How could I ever be the next Tsunade if I can't pass a mission and not get demoted?_ She lowered her head and let the silent tears fall.

'W-what did my team leader say? Am I demoted to chunin?' she asked through her blinding tears.

Sakura wiped away her stray tears with the back of her hand as she struggled to continue. 'Please don't cry Tenten…'she managed to say before breaking down again. Both did not notice Shizune walking up to the sobbing pair.

'Let me continue Sakura' she whispered as she took a seat next to the crying Sakura.

Shizune lowered her red eyes as she continued Sakura's story 'Your leader is dead. He and your other team mates are also dead though the back up team did damage control. You have been out about four days and were rescued form the Grass nins upon defeat of their army two days ago. But…'and she trailed off, zoning out on Tenten for a moment, lost in some other world.

"But what?' asked Tenten, resting a warm hand on Shizune's cold shoulder, tears subsiding momentarily.

'But you were violated Tenten. Raped. Some ninja captured you and repeatedly raped you after hitting you with a blunt object on the battlefield' came the response.

'WHAT!?' she screamed, her heart slowly breaking as she heard the news. That's why no one could meet her eyes. She felt like damaged goods now. '_Neji…'_ she thought, as the pain ripped through her heart. Looking at Shizune's face, she felt inclined to ask 'That's not all is it…'.

'I was raped…' she whispered to her self, shaking her head in disbelief.

Sakura tearfully gave a nod of confirmation before she added 'And you're pregnant as well. The Hokage gives permission to terminate or go through with the pregnancy…'

A look of horror passed across the 17 year old's face, as her world suddenly went black yet again as she succumbed to her shock and pain.

Next Chapter:

Will Tenten keep her baby? See what happens when her friends find out and the tough decisions she has to make for her romantic and professional life based on her decision. Find out in the next chapter: _Dealing With It_. Coming soon. Please review and tell me if you liked it. This story is definitely going to get dramatic.


	2. Dealing With It

Chapter 2: Dealing with It

'_But you were violated Tenten. Raped. Some ninja captured you and repeatedly raped you after hitting you with a blunt object on the battlefield' came the response._

'_WHAT!?' she screamed, her heart slowly breaking as she heard the news. That's why no one could meet her eyes. She felt like damaged goods now. 'Neji…' she thought, as the pain ripped through her heart. Looking at Shizune's face, she felt inclined to ask 'That's not all is it…'._

'_I was raped…' she whispered to her self, shaking her head in disbelief._

_Sakura tearfully gave a nod of confirmation before she added 'And you're pregnant as well. The Hokage gives permission to terminate or go through with the pregnancy…'_

_A look of horror passed across the 17 year old's face, as her world suddenly went black yet again as she succumbed to her shock and pain._

_**************************************************_

Two days have passed since, yet time has stood still in her mind.

'_How many days has it been'_ she thought while brushing her bobbed hair in slow, deliberated motions, away from her face in frustration. She used the time in deep contemplation, looking at the pounding rain while it beat against the glass window.

'_What will I do'_ she thought with a defeated sigh. Pregnancy, especially under these circumstances was especially troubling to the orphaned Kunoichi. She had grown up virtually alone, except her circle of close friends, in her small apartment in the outskirts of the Konoha Village for as long as she could remember. She had so many dreams to achieve before her retirement, the most important being joining the ANBU, becoming the leader in one of these elite squads and most importantly, marrying Hyuuga Neji. How ironic was it that when these dreams seemed to be at possible reach for the young Kunoichi, they could be dashed at a moments notice, because of one failed mission at Kikyo Pass.

'Hyuuga Neji' she whispered, as she sunk deeper into the bed. She allowed no visitors since she had been admitted to this dreary hospital, and requested some time alone to come to a good decision.

'No matter what choice I make, my life with Neji is going to be affected' she noted, vividly remembering her last conversation with the Hokage, Tsunade sama.

***********************************************************************

'**Tenten' came a cool authoritarian voice from the doorway. Tearing her eyes away from the scene playing before her in the hospital garden at full bloom, she immediately diverted her eyes to the speaker.**

**Tsunade walked into her bedroom followed by an entourage of Sakura and Shizune who all took seats nearby. Tears no longer washed this conversation, as the time for that was now over. Instead, a piercing silence sliced through the night. Five minutes passed.**

**With a defeated sigh, Tsunade finally decided to break the silence. 'Tenten. I have come to speak to you about what occurred two days ago during the mission at Kikyo pass'**

**With this the girl's eyes fell, **_**failed**_** ringing constantly through her thoughts constantly.' But never mind that. I'm here to speak about you' she quickly corrected, noting the girl's changing expression.**

'**You have one of three options. Termination, which is not usually allowed, especially by shinobi, but an exception was made in your case' Tenten shot up with a jolt. 'Abortion?' she thought '**_**Could I really kill this child? Though if I do, half my problems would be solved".**_

'**What other choices do I have Hokage-sama? I would like to be well aware of my choices' replied the young Kunoichi with a firm resolve. Though she normally would not support abortion, this baby would inevitably keep her from realizing many of her goals, especially concerning the Hyuuga clan. **

'**The second is birth and adoption. With this option, you will leave Konoha for a full year and reside in the Suna under the care of Temari-san as a school mistress in the new Suna Ninja Academy for a full year. You will then nurse the child for three months, get back into shape and you both will return to Konoha separately by next December , and the child will be raised by the state like you were, or given foster parents' the Hokage finished firmly, hazel eyes boring into the Kunoichi's very soul.**

**She flinched and again descended into a deep mode of thought **_**'This seems to be a good choice. I leave Konoha for a year, and return like nothing ever happened. But, how do I leave, my friends and home behind for an entire year, and Neji…'**_

**She buried her head into her slightly calloused hands shaking her head indecisively; 'Third choice' was the muffled reply.**

'**Third choice is again birth, and motherhood. You keep the child and receive financial aid from the state by merits of your ordeal while on a mission for us'. With no response, Tsunade gradually shifted her eyes to her two subordinates, seeing their worried glances at the distressed Kunoichi before them.**

'**We will give you some time alone to think and return in five days for your decision. Think hard Tenten for there is no turning back in some of these options. Please, don't be rash…' Shizune offered before leaving with Tsunade in tow. Once again, deathly silence filled the room, but Tenten could feel another presence in the room. Raising her head from her palms, brown eyes met green.**

'**Neji came to visit you today. He looked worried and asked to see you' whispered the medic softly. Tenten's eyes fell dejectedly.**

'**So what happened next' asked Tenten half afraid to ask, scared of what the response might be and desperately wanting to know. **

**A deep sigh was her only reply.**

'**Sakura…' was the increasingly urgent call.**

'**I didn't tell him about the 'situation'. I just said you were injured and weren't able to see anyone yet. You need to tell him Tenten…' she said guilty eyes downcast, suddenly interested in the pristine white floor beneath her sandal clad feet..**

**Though she was upset with Sakura for turning Neji away, she found herself oddly relieved at the fact that he didn't know about 'that' yet and could not see her this broken. He hated weaklings and failures and she had strove for many long years to fit his requirements. Even now, she was surprised at her recent behavior and frequent display of 'weak' emotion. It was hard not to especially when the fate of more than one life was at the mercy of her pending decision. Her friend was repeatedly scuffing her feet against the cold tiles, marring its polished beauty in a child like manner; either she was extremely ashamed or had a lot on her mind.**

'**Sakura I'm so sorry…'**

'**Tenten, I have something to say…'**

**Both girls stopped realizing what had happened. Looking at each other, a soft giggle burst from their lips, the first in a long time for the both of them. In moments like these, Tenten felt truly happy that she was alive and momentarily forgot her sorrows in the mirth of Sakura's high pitched laughter.**

_It is not the child's fault. Like it or not I am a mother. But If I decide to keep this child, my life with Neji is over. However, motherhood cannot be that bad, I will finally have family of my own. _The Kunoichi contemplated, sipping a glass of orange juice. The days in the hospital were boring and she was stuck watching reruns of cheesy soap operas and 'Shinobi Idol'. Heck, she even missed Lee and Gai-sensei and never thought she would ever miss green so much, and talks about youth and springtime. Her rookie nine friend's stupidity was also missed and Naruto whom she had become a big sister to, and also her Neji.

The wedding is scheduled to take place in only 14 days and she had not arrived at a decision yet, nor had she even seen him since she got back into Konoha nearly a week ago. It had taken the Hyuuga clan a long enough time to approve of the marriage between the prodigy of the clan and the girl with no family or special ability. She didn't know how Neji had convinced them to give their approval, but she had long given hope before the surprised engagement.

'If only I didn't take that mission..' she thought, filled with dread and regret. Four days before she departed for her ill-fated mission, Ino barged into her home accompanied by the delighted and energetic duo, Naruto and Lee and an irritated Shikamaru, their hands filled with a multitude of packages. Ino had already nominated herself Wedding Planner extraordinaire and had urged Tenten not to accept a mission so close to her wedding date.

Looking up from her various samples of cloth, flower and cakes which she had been brought, Tenten closed the magazine she had been studying intently with a thud.

'Don't worry' she laughed 'What are you worried about anyway? Its an ordinary B ranked mission, and I'm a qualified jonin. I can handle it. What's the worst that can happen?'

'WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN!?' shrieked Ino, leaping up from the couch where she had previously been seated. All fingers in the room sought to protect their ears from this attack. 'You should rest before the wedding to be adequately prepared for the glorious wedding night! You don't want to look like a dried up hussy in your pictures! I mean, Tenten' she huffed turning her back angrily away from her friend.

'I'm leaving in four days, so you could ask Neji any questions you may have, okay? I'm sorry Ino, but it's my duty and I'll try not to get anything makeup can't fix.' Replied Tenten as she settled back into her work, gearing up to taste her third sample cake.

'Chocolate Peach Truffle-sounds delicious!' salivating at the thought, she frantically searched for her goodies. 'Where's the cake!' she screamed, mowing through mountains of samples and catalogues. Whipping her head around, she saw faint accusing smudges on the faces of Naruto and Lee.

'Did you eat my cake?' she asked menacingly, advancing on her soon to be victims with a kunai in hand.

'No?' replied Lee meekly, as he slowly inched away from her, looking his scared blonde counterpart for support.

'Run' the chocolate starved Kunoichi commanded in a dangerously soft voice, before the trio scampered out the door and into the streets.

'When will that girl ever listen?' began Ino angrily, cleaning up the mess slowly caking the apartment floor. 'When she sees the wedding pictures, she'll wish she'd listened to me'

' I wish I did' Tenten thought aloud. The girl had been floating in a sea of depression lately, filled with regrets and what ifs, and unconsciously spent several hours on end in there. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew there would be no wedding in fourteen days. She had already made her decision and as much as she hated to do this, even more than the injuries inflicted on her body, she beckoned to her nurse to get her an envelope, paper and pen.

*************************************************

Sakura came to visit Tenten later that day, dressed in her white medic outfit, with Ino following closely behind. The pair brought all kinds of goodies; an entire box of chocolate chip cookies, muffins and 12 donuts, not forgetting a colorful get well soon card and a bright bouquet of Tenten's favorite flowers.

Their patient was sleeping soundly, and stopped Ino just before she decided to shake the girl awake as she looked so beautiful and peaceful there, rather than she was while awake. Setting the items on the bedside table, Ino noticed a brown envelope lying there with the words 'Hyuuga Neji' written on its face. Picking it up with a subtle hand movement, fully intending to read it, she was intercepted with a slap to the hand. 'Ino are so nosy. Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?' Sakura whispered angrily, trying not to awaken the sleeping girl.

'Nope. And several ninja can attest to that' said the Kunoichi with a proud smirk. 'Speaking of which, I have an appointment with Shiranui-san right now' she finished before leaving the room in a proud glide.

'Even Genma too? Lord Ino I swear, after that thing with you and Shikamaru…'she answered in disbelief, eyes threatening to pop out of her head at any second. Ino heard a rumor that Shikamaru and Temari were dating, and her teammate neither denied nor confirmed them. She had since fallen into a depression filled with one night stands and flirtatious exploits, though Choji had tried to convince her that those rumors were false. The damage was already done, and her friend was caught in a desperate search for love in all the wrong places, and couldn't see what was right in front of her, but that was not the point.

'The letter, Ino' she reminded gently.

' No sweat Sakura. I won't read it, I'll deliver it. What do you want a pinkie promise or something?' muttered the blonde, rolling her eyes in response.

'As long as you're sure..' replied the pink haired medic doubtfully.

'I am' Ino responded absently, helping herself to four chocolate covered donuts before she left.

'That girl has a serious problem…' mumbled Sakura, shaking her head at her best friend's departing figure.

'Who's got a serious problem' came an amused voice from the previously peaceful bed.

'Tenten!' exclaimed the medic 'You scared me. I thought you were asleep'

'I was. I thought I heard Ino' commented the Kunoichi while stuffing pillows behind her back to prop her up.

'Yes she was. But she had a date with Genma and you know what' to this Tenten nodded knowingly.

'And we brought you stuff. Ino had some first, but she still sends her love' she said smiling, watching her friend dig savagely into the chocolate cookies, muffins and donuts with gusto. 'We made a card too!' she continued, holding out a blindingly coloured neon home made card with pastel strips decorating it. On the front was painted 'Get Well Soon, Tenten! Fight with the Power of youth!'

'

'Classic Lee!' thought Tenten with a chuckle. She ceased her binge fest to look over her card reminding her of closest friends, filled with love and inspirational messages to keep up hope. One name was missing though.

'Where is…'

'Neji?' supplied Sakura 'Well you see what happened was that ummm….'. The pink haired girl was desperately looking to get away from giving her friend an answer she would not like, and wanted to save for later. Tenten stared intently at the fumbling Kunoichi before her, who was sweating bullets as if she was trying desperately to hide something from her.

'I couldn't find him?' she finished meekly. The skeptical Kunoichi decided not to press on further even if she knew she was lying, because she was too tired and was engrossed in her presents.

With a forced cough, Sakura went on a completely different tangent to avoid further trouble, ' I am also here on official business from Tsunade-sama. She says and I quote, 'The five days have now expired and requires an answer'".

'I am hanging between options 1 and 2' she replied with a dismissive wave.

Sakura stared in disbelief and then stood up with a start 'WHAT! You are actually considering killing this child in your womb? Its already been developing for a full month!' screamed the pink haired medic in barely concealed anger.

'Don't get all hot with me, Sakura! You don't know what I'm going through! I was raped and now I have to deal with a potential single parenthood and Failed dreams! I cannot support this baby! You as a perfect medic nin and Konoha's sweetheart cannot possibly understand my plight!' Tenten retorted angrily at her friend.

The deadly glare passed between the two was frightening as neither of the two would relent to the other. The nurse carrying Tenten's dinner did a complete revolution on her heels when faced with this silent war before her.

'You honestly think my life is perfect Tenten?' Sakura whispered in a voice of deadly calm. "I might not have been raped but I'm in exactly the same situation you are now.' Tenten's eyes widen with shock, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. 'Yes Tenten, I am pregnant. I found out three days ago and how do I feel? Just fucking chipper' she finished angrily, grabbing her things to make the world's most heated exit.

Deciding to apologize, she urgently grabbed the visibly annoyed girl's hand. Sakura wait. I'm sorry. Don't know what cam over me'. In a much calmer voice, Sakura began to recount the details of her surprise pregnancy.

'You know the father. I found him after searching so long by accident while I was on my last mission. I lured him away trying to convince him to return home to Konoha, and to me. One thing led to another and here I am now. It was my first time, though.'

'Sasuke-kun' her companion stated. It was obvious, wasn't it?

Only a nod of affirmation came, before the pink haired girl broke into tears.

'Even after we did it, I told him that I loved him. He never answered me, and only said g-go home Sakura' and that was it'. Suddenly ashamed, Tenten pulled her heartbroken friend to her bosom, where she let out all her troubles and frustrations in tears.

'My parents don't know, Naruto doesn't, and no one but you does. I can't tell Ino, because I always go off on her about pregnancy and one night stands, now I look like a total hypocrite' and the girl's sobs intensified.

'Don't beat yourself up, It's only a silly mistake Sakura-chan' consoled her friend awkwardly, because she didn't know what else to.

'No it's not. I really love him, and I see him off and on since that day. And I'm having this child, not just for him, but for me too. I love it already, and you should love yours too. It's a part of you, don't you feel it?' pleaded Sakura in reply. Her words hit home.

With a quick glance at her friend's misty eyes, she felt the girl's pain and sorrow. She apparently still secretly saw a guy who could not tell her the three words she desperately wanted to hear, and yet she still offered her body to the cause of the Uchiha Restoration project. She could no longer bring herself to terminate the pregnancy, and instead planned to go through with it, even if she ended up giving her child up for adoption. After all, she did have three months after birth to consider her possibilities. She was leaving the hospital in a week, and the courage of the young girl who's head was now buried in her lap had inspired her to face her fears and speak to Neji. Though, she did not know what trouble which lay ahead for her, this moment was a peaceful one and decided not to ruin it.

'Sakura..' she finally said, before the pink head lifted in response. 'I have an answer now'.

_**Author's notes:**_

**Things start to heat up by next chapter find out**

**More on the Sasuke/Sakura issue**

**How a visitor comes to pay a visit to Tenten bringing bad news. What does it have to do with the current events?**

**What happens when Tenten leaves the hospital and goes back into life in Konoha?**

**Until Next Time in Chapter Three "Moving On".**


	3. Making sense of it all

Hey guys! After nearly 2 years I am back to work on my stories again! I lost the original plan i had for this story but no worries I'm sure that I'll think something up. Please enjoy and dont forget to R&R

Quick recap of the last chapter:

**'You know the father. I found him after searching so long by accident while I was on my last mission. I lured him away trying to convince him to return home to Konoha, and to me. One thing led to another and here I am now. It was my first time, though.'**

**'Sasuke-kun' her companion stated. It was obvious, wasn't it?**

**Only a nod of affirmation came, before the pink haired girl broke into tears.**

**'Even after we did it, I told him that I loved him. He never answered me, and only said g-go home Sakura' and that was it'. Suddenly ashamed, Tenten pulled her heartbroken friend to her bosom, where she let out all her troubles and frustrations in tears.**

**'My parents don't know, Naruto doesn't, and no one but you does. I can't tell Ino, because I always go off on her about pregnancy and one night stands, now I look like a total hypocrite' and the girl's sobs intensified.**

**'Don't beat yourself up, It's only a silly mistake Sakura-chan' consoled her friend awkwardly, because she didn't know what else to.**

**'No it's not. I really love him, and I see him off and on since that day. And I'm having this child, not just for him, but for me too. I love it already, and you should love yours too. It's a part of you, don't you feel it?' pleaded Sakura in reply. Her words hit home.**

**With a quick glance at her friend's misty eyes, she felt the girl's pain and sorrow. She apparently still secretly saw a guy who could not tell her the three words she desperately wanted to hear, and yet she still offered her body to the cause of the Uchiha Restoration project. She could no longer bring herself to terminate the pregnancy, and instead planned to go through with it, even if she ended up giving her child up for adoption. After all, she did have three months after birth to consider her possibilities. She was leaving the hospital in a week, and the courage of the young girl who's head was now buried in her lap had inspired her to face her fears and speak to Neji. Though, she did not know what trouble which lay ahead for her, this moment was a peaceful one and decided not to ruin it.**

**'Sakura..' she finally said, before the pink head lifted in response. 'I have an answer now'.**

* * *

It was uncharacteristically rainy that August, rainy and dreary to suit the bun-haired Kunoichi's mood. Ever since she had gotten the earth shattering news of her surprise pregnancy she had unceremoniously avoided her fiancée. How in the world could she tell the man that she loved that she was expecting another man's child? She decided it would be best maybe if she avoided Neji until she at least decided what she would do about this…situation…and until then save them both the unwanted pain and embarrassment.

Tenten grew bored in confinement, with nothing to do and virtually any visitors, save for Sakura whom she regarded as a kindred spirit. Being around her always made Tenten feel better since their situations were comparable; how on earth will Konoha take the news that their sweetheart had been impregnated by "the traitor" public enemy number one Sasuke Uchiha. It was likely to be tough going for the pink haired kunoichi. A distinct shout from the south-west corner of the hospital, far away from her secluded, private room, awoke her from her reverie.

"I could spot that voice a mile away. What a dork" she thought while small smile unwillingly spread across her face. It was her first in over a month. She could distinctly hear Sakura pleading with him to give up his antics, which was currently an annoyance to everyone within a ten mile radius.

"LEE! I have said a thousand times already…No VISITORS! She is sick and the Hokage has requested that she have some time alone! "

"But Sakura my darling…I haven't seen my youthful teammate in over a month! Is she okay…does she need anything! Oh my I fear her dead…my poor poor Tenten .How could this happen!"

At this, the said person sat up with a jolt_. "Wait…does Lee know? Oh my gosh…."._ she thought terror stricken, pacing the room at a frightening pace. Her thoughts raced a million miles a second _"If Lee knows then there is a possibility that it might be common knowledge in the village…that's the only other place he would have gotten it. Then they all know…they all know…and Neji…" _

She sank to the bed with a sigh, as depression set in yet again. At that moment the door creaked open announcing Ino's arrival. For once she was happy to see the blonde haired kunoichi whose gossip and drama provided ample entertainment for the young teen.

"Hey Ten" the blonde greeted, seating herself at the edge of her friends' bed. Grabbing one of the chocolate covered donuts she had brought her friend she began her daily rant "The oddest thing happened today! When I was having ramen at Ichiraku today…on a date with the same guy mind you, the one from Tuesday? Remember him? Ugh, what a jerk, but anyway Ayame-chan told me that Kiba told her that the girl who works at the supermarket who always wears too much makeup and always flirts with Shikamaru told…"

Ino stopped. She realized that Tenten had not uttered a word since she began her daily hot topic. She turned to face the weapons mistress with annoyance, ready to go on a full blown rant until she took notice of her friend's posture. The girl look defeated, eyes facing downward and back slumped very un-gracefully in a un-Tenten like manner. Ino also made a mental note of the silent teardrops which hit the ground at a slow pace, in succession.

The mind possession jutsu user got up and sat closer to her friend embracing her in a tight hug. The grief counsellor explained that Tenten would be on an emotional rollercoaster before she began to get better, and that normalcy could be quickly followed by bouts of depression. It was normal. She had to be there for her friend.

"Ten-chan…what's wrong sweetie? Something happen? How bout we talk about it huh?" she cooed while rubbing the said girl's back encouragingly.

"Here have a donut. Chocolate works wonders" she continued, placing the box gently in the brown haired girl's hand. An uncomfortable silence followed. Ino decided to wait until her friend was ready to talk before proceeding further.

Five minutes passed and there was only a heavy silence in the room. Just when Ino was about to give up a muffled croak came from the bowed head. "Ino. H-have you seen Lee for today?"

The blonde gave a visible sigh of relief, and instantly relaxed. Was that it? She had already braced herself for the conversation topic to be about either a stoic Hyuga or the unplanned pregnancy. "Um yeah I think so. Last I saw he was down the hall and Sakura was kicking his green leotard ass into oblivion. Lee is so crazy sometimes, man you are so lucky that kind of influence didn't make you as youth obsessed as the other two" she joked, half hoping that Tenten would at least return a chuckle or crack a smile.

She did neither.

"Ino. Please be truthful with me. Who knows about my, my, my…situation? Is word out yet" whispered the expecting mother.

The blonde kunoichi felt hurt. Did Tenten honestly think that she would spread her intimate, most private business across the town? She knew about Konoha's favourite pastime more than anyone of the other girls . After all she was currently being called various flattering and not so flattering synonyms for promiscuous. Taking a deep breath, she told herself that it was not her friend speaking, just the depression, and that her friend would never knowingly insult her.

"Well honestly Tenten, I don't think anyone knows so far. Only four people do, Sakura, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san and myself, and frankly I don't think any of us would do something like that"

Silence.

"I'm sorry Ino. It's just that I heard Lee saying something, almost hinting like he knew something about my problem"

"Nah, you know Lee's just speaking in general and he tends to get over-dramatic sometimes. It's all in the' essence' of youth I should say. That airtight green spandex must be killing off brain cells by the second! You of all people should know that Tenten"

To this the crestfallen kunoichi gave a slight chuckle and Ino's heart swelled with pride. She had made a breakthrough. Sensing that the mood had lightened up a bit, she decided to crack another joke to make her friend feel better. "Paranoid much, Tenten? Seriously you're starting to act as weird as Shino so uptight all the time."

The girls giggled and cracked jokes for the remainder of the afternoon, while binging on chocolate covered donuts and chocolate cookies. It was only in moments like these that Tenten could forget her sorrows and be transported to another place, a happier and more carefree one, albeit momentarily.

* * *

Later that night while Tenten lay in her bed reading her book , Sakura sauntered into the room for a visit. The pink haired girl unceremoniously plopped on the bed beside her, with a huge sigh.

"Hey Ten, Lee and Hinata came looking for you today, separately though. Lee caused such a ruckus that the nurses had to throw him out and Hinata brought you some pastries. I think she might be feeling hurt that she can't come see you like Ino and I are doing"

A wave of guilt rushed over Tenten at the mention of Hinata. Of course the pale eyed girl would feel left out. She had been chosen to serve as a bridesmaid at the so called "Hyuga wedding of the decade" for both her cousin and her friend which was supposed to occur later that year. Now the very friend denied her and all their other friends the opportunity to visit her at the hospital or even know what was wrong with her. It wasn't that she had anything against Hinata personally, but she believed that if she saw these pearly eyes she would be reminded of her love, and that the future which they had once seemed to be at the palm of her hand, had vanished forever. She just could not do it.

A nagging thought tugged at her heartstrings as her mind wandered _"She does not deserve it. They all need to know. He..needs to know as well"_

Sensing that Sakura was giving her a funny look again, she forced a smile on her face. "She can come visit sometime later then, when things get better. Be sure to give her my love though"

"Yeah sure. I will. Oh by the way Tsunade-sama will be visiting you in the morning around 10. She says its something very important. Remember Ten, no pressure, just relax"

The weapons mistress visibly stiffened. She knew what the visit would be about and she was dreading every single minute leading up to it. The question of whether or not she would be keeping her baby. The question she still did not know the answer to.

She scooted up on the bed to allow the half asleep medic nin more room to relax on her small hospital bed. Turning to face her friend, she struggled with phrasing the question she had been dying to ask, without offending her friend in any way.

"Hey Sakura. How do you feel about your baby? Y-You never told me what you were gonna do about your pregnancy"

Her only response was a sigh. A deep sigh laced with pain and agony. The kunoichi knew what they underlying question was, what her bedmate was really asking.

"Tenten. I love my baby, no doubt. And I also love the father as well. This baby is a part of me, and its mine. I already love him or her despite what anyone says, not even Sasuke-kun. I knew the implications of what I was doing and did it anyway, as do I know the cost of keeping it. I will be keeping it no matter what"

Tenten was impressed by the Kunoichi's resolve. The baby's father was a notorious traitor who would probably grow up to be scorned by Konoha ; ninja and civilian alive, and most likely, the mother would raise this child on her own. She secretly believed that even Sakura knew that not even an Uchiha heir would bring the boy back to his hometown…or to her. His case was just too far gone.

"So Ten, all I'm gonna say is no one can make this decision for you. It's one you make on your own. You're gonna be the one raising this child and dealing with that for at least eighteen years. Remember if you do decide to keep your baby, we are all here to help you and guide you. We will not judge. I don't believe that any of us will…not even Neji"

At this the bun haired kunoichi flinched. This was not the name she wanted to hear right now, not when she had let him down by being weak.

* * *

**flashback**

"**You are mine now Tenten. Mine and only mine. Nobody gets to see the real you but me." The pearl eyed shinobi whispered in his newly engaged girlfriend's ear. She blushed many shades of red at his statements. **

''**Hmmm, now what exactly do you consider to be 'the real me'?" she teased**

"**All of you Tenten. Body and soul. You share that with no one else but me" he curtly replied.**

**The woman in his arms giggled and stared down at her brand new engagement ring. She could not believe her girlhood dream had finally come true. In a matter of months she would be the wife of the famous jonin Neji Hyuga whom she had loved from childhood. Even in his curt response, she could sense the gentleness, the love.**

"**My, my are we jealous" she continued teasing with a smirk, gently pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Don't worry my love, I promise. Till death and nothing else" **

* * *

He probably wouldn't even want her anymore. She had broken her promise, the one thing Neji had ever asked of her, a very simple thing, and she had failed miserably. She then thought about what Sakura had said concerning her baby, and realized that she had a point. The baby did not deserve death, because of what its _father _had done. She was slightly less confused than she had been before , but felt like some vital questions had been answered, before easing herself into a dreamless sleep beside her pink haired friend.

Tenten woke at the break of dawn next morning to the sound of birds chirping in the nearby trees. Already today had begun way better than yesterday and she hoped that the good luck would extend throughout the day. Noting the cold bed beside her, she concluded that it was time to prepare for her meeting with the hokage which would occur in less than an hour. There was no stalling the issue, it was now or never.

* * *

The Hokage arrived in Tenten's room shortly after 10 that morning with Shizune and Sakura, all wearing grim expressions. It filled the bun haired kunoichi's heart filled with dread. They all took a seat and a thick silence permeated the room, until the sannin spoke.

"Tenten. I sincerely hope that you have arrived at a decision. I know there is no easy answer to it. However as per the options given in our last meeting, the offers still stand. You are free to pick any option you may like without any fear of reproach"

The girl nodded her head slowly, taking in all the Hokage had said. She had finally come to a decision.

"You will receive medical and financial support for whatever choice you eventually opt for. The state will bear the costs as you were on an official mission at the time"

Then it was settled. There was no doubt about what the ultimate fate of her baby would be. She was going to….

A crashing noise and a scuffle down the hall wrenched her from her thoughts. It sounded like people trying to restrain someone, or something. Tsunade breathed a deep sigh, and grabbed her worried assistant, both women departed in a hurry .

"Shizune, I thought your men had taken care of this. It could be troublesome if we allow him to proceed any further" she heard the slug princess mutter under her breath. Tenten prayed it wasn't Lee or Gai sensei causing havoc again, as caring as the gesture was she would never be able to live it down .She couldn't be more wrong, as the voices drew closer to the door of her private chamber, one voice stood out among the rest.

"Neji…"


End file.
